


Perchance to Dream

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "insomnia" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

Tired. I’m so tired. Why can’t I sleep? It’s been _weeks_ since Dean’s deal came due, and I don’t think I’ve slept more than two hours any one night since then, and sometimes not even that. And I’m just so tired. Maybe I’ll get up and read another one of Bobby’s books. That one in Romanian looks promising. I wonder how hard it is to learn Romanian. What’s that noise? Is someone calling my name?

“Sam!”

“What?”

“Sam, you have to wake up.”

“Bobby, why did you wake me? I haven’t slept …”

“Sam, you were asleep nearly twelve hours.”


End file.
